The Generation of Teddy, the New Harry, and Slytherin Problems
by The Marauders Live Forever
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Teddy mixed with the young Potters and Weasleys? What if Slytherin wasn't the worst thing? What if Slytherin was... Wonderful? Open this story. You'll soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

"...and this is me, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione at The Burrow." Harry Potter said. He was showing his kids, James, Albus, and Lily, his scrapbook, most of which he'd made a few years back, out of old pictures he had found. The scrapbook had originally been given to him by Hagrid, and the first few pictures were of young Harry with James and Lily Potter.

"Dad," said Albus. "I'm gonna go to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes, I hope so!" replied Harry.

"That is, unless you're a squib." James joked with his little brother.

"James, don't talk to your brother that way!" Ginny yelled from somewhere else in the house. A few seconds later, she came into the Sitting Room with a large basket of laundry in her arms. "We all know that Al's going to Hogwarts."

"Will I go too, Mommy?" asked little Lily. Ginny set her filled basket onto the floor and picked up her daughter. "Of course you will. All of you will!"

"Every Potter in my family has been in Gryffinfdor, which is where you three are going, too." Harry said proudly to all of his children.

"But what if we're not?" asked Al.

James smiled mischievously. "Yeah, Dad, what if Al's in Slytherin?"

Albus shoved his older brother. "Hey!"

"Well, it's true! You never know, Al, you could be in-" James was about to finish his sentence, but his mother gave him a glare, and he knew he had to stop.

"James, apologise to your brother." Ginny demanded. James turned to his brother, and mumbled something that sounded like an apology.

"Anyway," Harry said. "it doesn't matter which house you're in."

"That's right." agreed Ginny, walking over to where Harry was sitting. "We'll love you no matter what house you're in." She bent down and gave Harry a kiss.

"Ew." Albus said, and his parents laughed.

"Alright, alright," said Ginny. "We have about an hour to clean the house."

"Why?" James asked.

"Don't you remember?" Albus started to reply. "Teddy's coming over!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Lily. "Teddy's coming!"

***

"Get ready guys!" James yelled from the window. "I think I see him coming!"

"Let me see!" Albus said while rushing to the window.

The two boys stared out of the old and cracked window. That window was very old, like the rest of the house. The house that the Potters lived in, was the house that once belonged to the Black family. Sirius Black, who was Harry's late Godfather, had run away from home around age fifteen, wanting to get away from his pureblood-loving family. But Sirius, being the last Black, put the family house on his will, giving it to Harry Potter as soon as he turned seventeen.

Albus gasped. "He's coming! I see him, he's coming!"

And sure enough, James and Albus saw a bit of bright turquoise blue coming up to their house. When it came closer into the porch light, the boys saw his face. Ted Lupin's face. Teddy rang the doorbell.

"_I'LL GET IT_!" the brothers yelled together, pushing each other, racing to see who would get to the door first. But it was Harry who opened to door.

"Hi, Teddy!" said the three children, all running up to hug him.

Teddy Lupin was an eighteen-year-old boy, fresh out of Hogwarts, who lived at his Grandmother's house. Teddy would visit his Godparents' about three to five times a week, but lately he'd been celebrating his graduation with his Grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, from his mother's side. He also had bright turquoise hair. The reason for this, was because he was a Metamorphmagus like his mom. Metamorphmagi are wizards and witches who can change their appearance at will. Teddy looked very much like his father, Remus Lupin, and had even gotten some of his wolf-like traits, such as the way Remus felt sick before the full moon, a liking for very rare stakes, and his love for chocolate.

"Hey guys!" he replied, ruffling James's already messy hair, which he'd inherited from his Grandfather and dad. "How's it going?"

"Great! Are you hungry?" asked Lily.

"Oh, yeah! I feel like I haven't eaten in days!"

"Good." said Ginny, walking up the hallway to join her family in greeting. "Because Lily and I just baked a wonderful Triple Chocolate Cake."

Teddy sighed with pleasure. "Oh, thank you Ginny!" he said. "I've been missing your famous chocolate cake ever since I left Hogwarts!" He walked over to Ginny and kissed his Godmother on the cheek.

"And me?" Lily asked shyly.

"Oh, Lils, how could I forget you?!" Teddy said, picking up Lily and throwing her in the air as she laughed with excitement.

"Teddy," started Harry, as he gave his Godson a hug. "You graduated from Hogwarts last month."

"Yeah, but I haven't had chocolate since. How d'you expect me to live?" Ted joked.

Albus went over to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "Mom, can we eat now? I'm starving."

"As soon as Teddy's ready to eat." she replied.

"Alright," announced Teddy. "Let's eat!"

***

"So, James," said Teddy, his mouth full of chocolate cake. Swallowing, he continued, "You're about to go to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah, I turned eleven in April."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. That was when we were getting ready for my birthday party, but then, you came along." Teddy saw the sad and guilty look on James's face, then quickly added, "Don't worry, it was like a present! You're like a brother to me!"

"Thanks," James replied. He looked across the table to Harry. "Dad, we should go shopping for my supplies next week!"

"James, you'll have to wait," Harry replied slowly, "You have to get your letter first. We don't know exactly what's required for First Years yet."

"Yeah, but we can still get my wand and stuff."

"Like your broom," added Albus, and his brother nodded in agreement.

"See, we can get my broom! And my clothes, and luggage, and quills, and-"

"HOLD ON!" interrupted Ginny, throwing her arms in the air, as a signal of STOP. "First years aren't allowed to have brooms, remember?"

"Actually, Ginny," Teddy started. "First Years can have brooms, but not use them. Like me!"

"See, mum!" yelled James. "Teddy got a broom. Why can't I get one?"

"Well, maybe-"

"Yes!" the brothers cheered.

"Hey, mum, can I have a Quidditch-Themed Birthday Party?" asked Albus.

"Well, I don't know... I'll think about it."

Harry turned to his wife, while Teddy attempted to levitate the whole cake to his plate using his wand. "Oh, come on Ginny," Harry said. "it's almost Al's 10th Birthday. He'll be a whole decade old! Let him have some fun."

"I agree with Harry." said Teddy, who had already eaten more than half the cake by himself. "Al should have a Quidditch Themed Party. It'll be fun!"

"Alright, Albus," Ginny sighed. "You can have a Quidditch Party. But, you have to promise that you'll help clean the yard before _and_ after the party."

"Okay," promised Albus, a little less excited.

"Hey Lily, are you alright?" Ted asked. "You haven't said anything since we sat down."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied. "I'm just thinking about how it'd be like to go to Hogwarts."

"Well, I promise, it's going to be the best seven years of your life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want it to be."

"Thanks Teddy." Lily said as she gave a small smile.

"Can you help me plan the party, Teddy?" Albus asked.

"Sure."

"This is gonna be the best party EVER! We'll have all our family and friends over. This is gonna be great!"

"Hey, uh," Teddy started shyly. "is the Weasley family gonna be there? I mean, you know...Bill and Fleur... and their kids?"

"Yes, my whole family will be coming." said Ginny, eyeing her Godson carefully. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to know." Ted shrugged, but apparently, Lily and her mother seemed to be thinking the same thing, and were looking at him with little twinkles in their brown eyes.

"What?!" he asked.

"Nothing," they both quickly replied.


	2. Chapter 2

After about a month or so, when the Potters had gone out shopping for James and Albus's brooms, Ginny and her mum had decorated the Burrow with red and gold (assuming all her kids would be Gryffindor) and a large banner reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AL!" Once Teddy had assigned each family member on a team for the Quidditch match, Albus's party had begun.

Every Weasley was there: Grandpa Arthur, Grandma Molly, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina, Roxanne, Fred 2, Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. Teddy was there, his hair changed red with streaks of gold for the occasion, and so was his Grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. Luna and her husband, Rolf Scamander, along with their twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander, had also attended. Harry had even invited Hagrid. Thirty two people in all.

Before they all had dinner and Grandma Weasley's Snitch-Shaped Birthday Cake (preferably chocolate), Albus and Teddy insisted on playing the BIG Quidditch Match.

"Alright," announced Ted. "Listen up, everybody! We are about to start the game! The Birthday Boy and I have already assigned the teams. I'll only say twice, so pay attention. Albus and I will be Team Captains. We have team 10, and Team 18.

"On Team 10," continued Teddy, "we have, of course, Albus, Charlie, George, James, Angelina, Hugo, and Harry. Chasers are Al, Hugo, and Angelina. Beaters are George and James. The Seeker is Harry, and the Keeper is Charlie.

"On my team we have Ron, Bill, Ginny, Louis, Fred 2, Lily, and myself. My Chasers are Ginny, Louis, and Fred 2. Bill and Ron will be the Beaters. Lily is my Seeker, and I will be the Keeper. Any questions?"

Ginny raised her hand. "Teddy, are you sure it's safe for James to be the Beater?"

"I'll be fine, Mum!" James yell back from across the yard, waving his Beaters Bat in the air. The Bat used to be Fred's, and Grandma Molly had let James use it for the occasion.

"Okay," said Teddy. "Any more questions?" No one raised their hands. "Alright, let's start! Hagrid, if you don't mind, we'd like for you to be the referee."

"Cap'ins, shake hands." Hagrid said, and Teddy And Albus obeyed.

"Good luck," said Teddy, "You're gonna need it."

"So will you," replied Al with a smirk, and the Captains slowly walked back to their spots. Teddy had handed out brooms to anyone who didn't have them, otherwise they brought them to the party.

"Teddy, are you sure about me being Seeker?" Lily asked, as Teddy gave her a broom, and she swung her leg over it.

"I'm positive. But remember, I'm counting on you, Lils." Teddy smiled. He positioned himself for the match.

"Wait!" said Grandpa Arthur. "I'll be the commentator."

"Alight," Hagrid was saying. "On the whistle...One...Two...THREE!"

The whistle blew, the Balls (a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch) were released, and the players were off. Harry and Lily flew higher than the rest, keeping an eye out for the Snitch. James was the first to hit a Bludger, aiming at one of Teddy's players, but it unfortunately went for Albus instead, almost knocking him of his broom. Fortunately for Al, it went speeding past his head, ruffling his hair as it went.

"Hey, aim for the other team!" he shouted at his brother.

"Sorry, it was meant for Mum," James replied, though Ginny saw him smiling and hoped it was a joke.

"It's Angelina with the Quaffle, she's gonna get hit- OH, nice save, George, hit the Bludger away...and Angelina drops the Quaffle, OH! Right into the hands of her son, Fred 2, from the other team. Fred- PASS THE QUAFFLE! NO, NOT THAT WAY, OTHER WAY! TURN AROUND!... There we go, and he passes it to Ginny! Ginny speeds up to the Goal Post- SHE SHOOTS- SHE- aaaah... Nice try Ginny, looks like you brother got you beat.

"Now it's Al, with the Quaffle, heading towards the Post...and...BOOM! Oh, right into the other Captain!"

"Sorry, Ted. Wasn't watching where I was going..."

"Well next time, do watch,"

Grandpa Arthur's commentating was still going on, "Where'd the Quaffle go?! Did anyone see where it went?... There it is, with Louis... Now he's dropped it, and Hugo has the Quaffle! Go, Hugo... No, the other- yeah, that way... AND HE SCORES! That's ten points to Team 10! The previous score is ten to zero, to Team 10."

"Lily!" Teddy shouted across the yard. "Behind you!"

Lily turned her broom around, and sure enough, The Golden Snitch! It was about seven feet away. Apparently, Harry had seen it too, and was heading right for it, with his arm outstretched, fingers ready to catch. But Lily was not going to let it get out of her sight...

"...And it looks like both Seekers have spotted the Golden Snitch! They're head to head, each about a foot away from it, and the Snitch is going down! Will they make it, without falling off their brooms? And there goes Albus again, with the Quaffle, don't drop it this time, and... HE SCORES! Another ten points to Gryffindor!...oh sorry, Team 10, not Gryffindor."

Lily saw the Snitch, but it flew away too fast. "Ugh!" she said. The Snitch was nowhere to be found. "Daddy! Do you see it?!"

"No, I don't."

Lily and her father speed up, faster and faster until they saw Al, who'd whacked his hand on something gold. "There it is!"

"The Snitch has been found once again by both Seekers! Harry's in the lead, his fingers- OOO, they brushed against the Snitch! Almost! But Lily's catching up, now at the same speed...careful, don't fall! And the Golden Snitch is going down again! I repeat: Will they make it without falling off their brooms?!"

Harry and Lily both had gone into a dive, and the Snitch had flown away, but they hadn't noticed, probably thinking they were still after it. But Lily noticed it first, still diving.

"They're going to crash!" screamed Grandma Molly.

At the last second, Lily used all of her strength to pull out of the dive, and flew off towards the sky, catching the Snitch from its position ten feet above. Harry hadn't realized what had happened until he hit the ground. Fortunately for Harry, he landed on the soft grass. Unfortunately, he broke his glasses. Suddenly, everyone got up out of their seat and stared in amazement.

"UNBELIEVABLE! THAT'S 150 POINTS TO TEAM 18!" Grandpa was shouting. "TEAM 18 WINS!

"I don't believe it..." Al said under his breath.

"Awesome!" yelled James and Teddy.

"James, it's not for our team!" Albus reminded his brother.

"So?! She just did a Wronski Feint!"

"What's a Wonky Faint?" asked Lily.

"No, it's not 'Wonky Faint'," Teddy said. "It's Wronski Feint. And when someone does that in Quidditch, it means one Seeker dives toward the ground knowing the Snitch isn't there, but making the other Seeker do the same, and that Seeker crashes, while the other gets the Snitch. Exactly what you just did. It's supposed to be extremely hard to do. But I knew I could count on you, Lils!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't know." she apologized.

"It's ok," Harry said as he got up. "I'm fine. But I'm really proud of you! You just did something REALLY rare! Even I couldn't have done that with so little experience."

"Wow." Lily replied.

"THREE CHEERS FOR LILY!" encouraged Teddy, and everyone cheered along.

Once the cheering died down, and the party had finished dinner, Albus went over to his little sister and whispered, "You better be happy, 'cause everyone cheered for you on MY birthday."

"I am." Lily said. "I'm sorry, Al."

"It's ok. Now, let's have some chocolate cake. Better hurry, though."

"Why?"

"We'll have to get there before Teddy eats it all."


	3. TL & VW

Later on during the party, at around 8:00 PM, everyone was outside, looking up at the stars and the moon (thankfully not the Full Moon, or Teddy would've felt sick and vomited his chocolate cake). Al still hadn't opened his presents, but he wanted to wait until it was later, around 10:00. Most of the kids were lying on the grass, either on a blanket or on nothing at all. Rose was laying next to Albus.

"Al, are you worried about your brother?" she asked. "He's leaving for Hogwarts in a few weeks."

"Not really. He's a bit annoying, if you hadn't noticed. He'll come back for Christmas, anyway."

"Do you think he'll be in Gryffindor?"

"Probably. Dad says he's just like his namesakes, my other Grandfather and Sirius Black."

"I thought Sirius Black was a Slytherin!" said Rose.

"No," replied Al. "He was a Gryffindor, which is one of the reasons he got blasted off the Black Family Tree."

"Oh. Alright. Al, do you think we'll be in Slytherin?"

"Nah, probably not."

"That's good."

"It better be good," said Ron, who was watching them nearby. "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you." he joked. The two children burst with laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, at some other part of the yard, in a place that was hidden in the shadows, Teddy Lupin was sneaking up on Victoire Weasley, one of Bill and Fleur's children. Since Fleur was part Veela, that meant she was very beautiful, and so were her daughters. Veela appear to be young, beautiful human female caucasians. Their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them. Victoire and her younger sister, Dominique, are one-eighth Veela.

Victoire was laying by herself, on a blanket, with her long, beautiful, silvery-blonde hair spread out around her head. She also had many freckles, as all Weasleys do, but hers seemed to glow in the moonlight (or at least in Teddy's eyes).

Teddy was behind a tree, spying on Victoire, when he tripped and broke a stick underneath his feet. Victoire sat up, and whipped her head around towards where she'd heard the noise, her hair flying as she moved. Victoire, unlike her mother, spoke with a British accent.

"Who's there?!" she said.

Teddy didn't say anything, but Victoire recognized the colors of his normally turquoise hair and knew it was him. "Lupin?"

Teddy stepped away from the tree he was using to spy. "Please, no need to call me that, Vicky." he said smoothly.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes in annoyance. "Don't call me 'Vicky'."

Teddy stopped smiling and said, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened with your Ancient Runes Essay, I didn't know you'd have to start over." Teddy and Victoire had both been at Hogwarts only a few months ago, he in Seventh Year and she in Fifth.

"Lupin, you not only threw my BOOK into the fire, but you threw the ESSAY along with it. How does that sound okay to you?!"

"Well, first of all, I knocked them out of your hands, I didn't throw. And second, I kinda did it on purpose." he said, but quickly added, "Only because I was saving you!"

"Saving me from what?!" she shrieked. "What could you possibly be saving me from?"

Ted thought about it for a while. "Well, um...your friend, Helen, wrote something on your book. I didn't want you to see it."

"And what exactly did it say?"

Teddy's words seemed to be wrenched from his throat. "Um... It said 'TL + VW', with a heart around it." His face turned red, but she couldn't see it, although she did see that the tips of his blue hair had turned a dark shade of scarlet. "That means 'Ted Lupin + Victoire Weasley'." His hair blushed even further, red crawling up each strand to the skull, until most of it was dark tomato red, and his face was the almost the same color.

"I know what it means." she said, the tips of her ears going red, being the Weasley she was. "I understand why you did that."

"I didn't write it, Helen did!"

Victoire got up. She slowly walked towards where Teddy was standing. She looked into his eyes, which were now golden, like his father's. "No, I mean...I know why you knocked the books into the flames." she said.

"Oh. So... you accept my apology?" Ted asked, then he whispered, "Remember when we used to be friends, Vick? Up until the time it got awkward?"

"Yes, I remember. I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?"

"For getting mad at you, when I should've thanked you!" she exclaimed. "The original essay was going to be terrible, but when I started over, it turned out great!"

"Then, at this time, I guess there's two things I really have to say."

"What?"

"Thank you, and your welcome." Teddy said, his hair and face turning back to their original color, brown hair and somewhat pale skin. "But there's something else I have to say."

"What is it, Teddy?" Victoire asked, going back to using his first name.

Hair turning red again, he said, "I actually do like you."

*

Somewhere up in the tree that Teddy had been hiding behind, James Sirius Potter smirked, because he just saw and heard the whole thing.


End file.
